One Direction Harry and Louis
by LoopyRachx
Summary: This is about one direction and their close friend Carry but does liam and carry take it further then just friends? While Louis and Harry are being idiots Niall and Zayn try out something new and show off their new skills but do they susceed?


I was getting so excited to be finally going back to school seeming i knew this year was going to be an excellent year. I looked at my watch to see if i was late for the 6.00 am train but it was only 5.30 am.

I heard a knock at my door and walked over to answer it.

"Yes," i replied as i opened the door to my best friend.

"I am bored its like 15 minutes until we leave can i come in?" Liam asked slightly bored.

"But if you come in so will the other boys and i dont want 5 teenagers in my room," i said jokingly as the 4 boys walked out.

"Hey Carry," They said with a smile on their face.

Liam turned around and glared at them as they got the hint and went back into the bedroom i laughed and grabbed Liam by the hand and dragged him in.

"I missed you Carry," Liam stated trying to kiss me.

I ducked and went over to the other side of the bedroom and trying to think of an excuse to of gone over there.

"Liam please dont," i said with a annoyed face on.

"Come on Carry we both know its want we both want," he said walking over to me.

"Not after Jake i dont want a relationship," i said almost bringing tears to my eyes.

"Jake isnt worth crying over babe," Liam said trying to take my hand but i pulled away.

"Yeah Liam but he cheated on me then tried to kill me," i shouted quietly to him with an angry face. My body language was all stiff and tensed.

"I know but i want to be with you to make you feel wanted and safe i cant even seem to do that," He said starting to sound alittle bit annoyed as he turned away i pulled him back.

"I dont think your going that easily," I said pulling him in for a hug.

I heard the door open and crash against the wall and i looked up to see harry and louis being total idiots.

"Guys what are you doing?" i said whilst laughing at them in their star war's costums.

"he stole my chocolate milkshake," Louis screeched wacking him with a glowing sword.

"Ouch Louis that really hurt," Harry screamed rubbing his sore patch.

"And you stole my cookie," Louis said whilst pouting like a 5 year old.

"Geez you two just look at yourselves," Liam stated laughing.

Harry and Louis started laughing as harry wacked louis then war started again and i was just in fits of giggles.

"Guys were running 1 minute late," Zayn Screeched.

"Ouch my ears," i shouted whilst grabbing my bag.

Liam waited for everyone to leave the room as he came up to me and put his hands either side of my face giving me alittle gentil kiss on the nose.

"So you ready then babe?" Liam asked whilst taking hold of my hand.

"Yes i am thanks," i answered as i took my suit case down stairs.

Harry and Louis were sat at different ends of the room and i just simply laughed and took my suit case and dragged it out the front door.

"So you ready then darling," i heard mum shout out from outside.

"Yes i am now hang on let me get the boys," i said smiling at her.

"Come on you lot we have to go now unless you want to be late," i shouted from outside the front door.

I heard the ground floor creaking as the boys turned up and walking out the front door. I saw liam looking at me and raising his eyebrows at me.

"Dont even think about it," i whispered to him as i hugged him from behind.

"I want you," Liam said slighty saddened by my previous sentence.

"I want you too but i cant right now," I said as he span around looking at me with a glowing beam on his face.

"Seriously?" he said.

"seriously now come along and i will show you what its like to kiss a girl like me in the car," I said taking his hand and leading him to the car.

Everyone got in the car and it was 5 minutes into the short journey to the station.

I turned around to liam as we were the only two in the boot, i leant forward and our lips locked.

"ewwwh you guys get a room please," Niall said whilst laughing.

Louis peered over the seats and laughed as we turned around to face him he had disppeared.

"What is your problem louis," Harry asked whilst wacking him with a balloon.

"Where the heck did you find that balloon from?" Louis asked grabbing it off him being entertained whilst getting revenge.


End file.
